10 Short Stories
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: 10 Really short stories, mostly about heartbreak, it seems. Pairings vary around, and some characters may not be known in some stories.  Very small bit of profanity, and themes  maybe .


Taken from dA: . . . I failed. -headdesk-

No spellcheck here, and since I had limited time to come up with a story. . . Dear lawd, all these stories I just wrote are so freaking similar. x_x; Excuse all the mistakes and awkwardness, since I couldn't go back and edit or anything, and stuff. *shoulda ran a spellcheck*

Uuuuuugh, screeeeeew it. What sucks is how short the songs can be XD;

. . . I'm wondering if I lost count.

* * *

Let Me Go – Three Doors Down

I heard him call out to me, but I tried my best to ignore it. He had his chance; he blew it. I would never go back to him, no matter what he said, no matter what he did.

He caught my wrist in his hand. "Please, wait."

"No." I pried my wrist away from him. There was nothing in my heart. "You had your chance, and you gave it up. There are no second chances, Ronan."

"Arme, I. . . Do you think. . . Please." To hear him like this, would it have torn up my heart before? Or would I just be as emotionless as I was now?

"Quit fooling yourself Ronan. You're nineteen, and yet you can't get your feelings straight? Go. Now."

You don't know who I am, do you, Ronan Erudon?

I heard him make many sounds as he tried to think of the words to say.

"Who am I, Ronan?" I asked.

"A-Arme. . . The magician," he added softly.

"But who else am I?"

"I. . . I don't know."

"You love me, Ronan, but you don't know who I am. Just leave." I had only one person in my head right now, and at least _he _knew me better than Ronan ever would.

–

Harder To Breathe – Maroon 5

I watched her leave, without even looking back. I didn't know her. No. I was fooling myself, after _she _left me. I wanted someone, anyone.

It feels so cold right now, as if I stepped into the Altar of Judgment.

There was no one for me, was there? I had no one. No one will have what I wish to give them. It's all my fault, there's no denying it.

My breath came out shakily as I thought back again.

_"I. . . I don't love you. I. . ."_

_"Fine. Fine! See if I care anymore! After all that's happened between us, you chose to let it go. I see how it is. See if things will ever be the same again."_

_The pain. It's so cruel._

I'm so cruel. I'm so stupid.

–

Wake Me Up When September Ends – Green Day

The leaves fell, so slowly, so. . . softly. I wondered if I could ever forget.

No, never.

"Is it fate, Lire?" I asked, though I knew she would never answer. "Is it fate that has torn us apart so cruelly?"

I dropped the rose I held in my hands to the ground. It would wilt there, just like everything else. I may be Nature's protector, but no matter what I do, it'll die. There's no stopping it. Time is so cruel. It takes what it wants, when it wants, with no thought to us.

But it's inevitable.

I sat down next to the cold, lifeless rock and stared at the large bump in the ground. Bump? How cruel. But I don't care anymore.

My fingers lightly traced the engraved symbols in the rock. The letters, so sharp. . .

She was my first, and she'll be my last.

The first day we met was so joyous. The day of our wedding was the moment I'll never forget. The day. . . The day. . .

I traced the letters once more.

"Here lies the elven archer Lire."

–

Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis

I watched as he tore the dummy's head off, then the next and the next, so quickly, so cleanly. He was the best fighter I ever saw. And I could never talk to him.

"Arme, are you watching _him _again?" a voice sneered.

"That is none of your business, Araya," I responded coldly.

"It indeed is. How can I ignore such a thing?"

"You shall learn to ignore it. I am doing nothing wrong. Now please leave me."

"Yes, Arme, but you know that to speak to him is. . ." Araya didn't need to finish. I knew.

Dismissing the mage, I turned to look out the window again. He was gone, and I sighed. He was the leader of a group of Thieves, Assassins, Dark Assassins, and Strikers. I was the head of the Violet Mage guild, filled with all sorts of prestigious and in-training mages.

Who's bright idea was it to let _them _have their headquarters near ours? They knew I couldn't have him, as it was forbidden.

Quit taunting me.

–

Smooth – Santana Ft. Rob Thomas

The sun beat down relentlessly on us, but that wasn't going to stop us.

Oh how that dancer taunted. First she'd get close, then she'd break away just as the bait was taken. But I wasn't about to be fooled. Or was I?

She was the love of my life. Who could resist her?

So courageous, so gorgeous. . . It's no wonder that all who laid eyes upon her fell for her. But she would have none of them. Would she ever fall for anyone though?

"Jin, what are you thinking about?" Such a sweet voice broke my thoughts.

"It's. . . nothing." I tried my best not to fall for her trap.

"Well, come dance with me then, this music is simply irresistible!" She waited not for my reply, and simply grabbed my hands and pulled me to the middle.

The music blared out loudly, and I caught glimpses of the envious, hurt eyes of the boys she tempted.

Our bodies moved to the music, to the beat, as the dancer led me every-which-way.

Soon, it seemed like everything faded, and all I was aware of was Amy, the oracle, the siren, the muse. . .

And only too soon, she stopped me and left me, but she promised me something she didn't promise the others.

"I'll be back for you, I promise!"

–

Breakeven – The Script

I couldn't sleep.

No wonder, it was daytime.

Groaning, I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before I stood up and looked out the window.

Spring was usually such a wonderful season. It wasn't if you saw that woman you liked with another man.

Liked. . .

My heart wrenched as I thought, again, of the mistakes I made. No one was immune to the power of love. No one.

I washed and dressed quickly, not caring if I looked like a mess right now, as that's what I was right now; a big mess.

As I stepped outside, she ran up to me.

"Ronan, wanna come with us? We're going swimming at the lake!" she cried cheerfully.

How could she just talk to me like this, even though she knew how much I hurt right now?

"Hey, answer me!" She stomped her foot indignantly, waiting for my response.

I said nothing.

"Fine, be that way. You really should just get over it, y'know." With that, she turned and ran off.

How can I when you have someone to help you heal, and I don't?

–

Wake Up Call – Maroon 5

"Don't make me laugh," I said bitterly. "It's what you both deserved. You thought I'd never catch you, did you?"

"Fine, I did deserve it, but why did you have to shoot him? Why not me?" she said.

"Because I still love you, but I don't take kindly to cheaters."

"Then isn't that just a tad bit hypocritical? _I_ was the one doing the cheating, not _him_."

"I had no choice."

"What do you mean by that? Don't you feel the least bit sorry, at least?"

"No, I don't," I answered. "I-" The sound of a groan interrupted me.

"He's still alive?" she cried.

"Is he?" I raised the gun again, which was still smoking from the last round, not that long ago.

The noise filled our ears as I pulled the trigger.

His body spasm'd once, and then fell still again.

"You're screwed, y'know."

"I know."

–

Hot N Cold – Katy Perry

I waited impatiently. He was an hour late. An _hour_! What kind of man keeps a lady waiting?

Then I heard his footsteps.

"Where have you been?" I demanded as he came into view.

"I was doing something," Lass answered.

"Do you know how late it is?" I yelled at him.

"Please, Arme, it's just a walk. We can take a walk any time we like," he told me.

I slapped him. What was wrong with this _jerk_?

"It may mean nothing to you, but _I_ was looking forward to spending a bit of time with you!" I swear I was going to scream at him.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," he said. "W-We take a lot of walks together, so I thought. . ."

"You _didn't _think _at all_, you fucking little. . ."

"Please, just. . ." Quickly, sneakily, like the thief he was, Lass kissed me.

"F-Fine," I muttered after he pulled away. "You're lucky I love you so much. . ." Though, I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

–

Over You – Daughtry

As she walked away from me, I realized just then how much she meant to me. She was the one who trusted me when no one else did, she was the one who dared to get near.

I deserved it.

I acted like such a jerk. Who would stay with me after all I had done?

I made promises I didn't keep, I said things I didn't mean. . .

But there was one I meant; I love you.

It's over now, though. I made the worst mistake I could make, and now she's gone. But. . . Though she brought me out, I can go back in. Maybe that's how things are supposed to be but. . .

No. There's no going back. What's done is done and. . .

I looked over at her. She turned away from me.

If that's how you'll be, then this is how I'll be.

I began walking to who-knows-where, so I could avoid it all.

–

Time Of Your Life – Green Day

I drew my blade out of her body. I would never be able to get this blood off, nor the stench, but I had to do it.

Her bright red eyes gazed up blankly towards the sky, as the stars came out. The stars looked so cold, yet so warm.

There was nothing I could do, but at least she had a good life.

Kaze'aze took the life of my love. I took Kaze'aze's life with my own hands, even as she took on the form of Elesis. But I never wavered; I knew that Elesis was dead.

Nice try, Kaze'aze.

–


End file.
